The First Experience
by axmidnightxsun
Summary: Their first night of marriage and Sheldon's feeling a little nervous. Good thing he's married to Penny.


The first time they make love, he is so hesitant, so unsure.

She pushes him gently onto her pillows and whispers words of encouragement. She runs her fingers through his dark hair, loving the tousled effect she has created. She traces the veins of his neck before cupping his face between her palms. She slowly lowers her head until her lips are a few inches away from his.

"Relax honey. I'm here. I'll help you."

Gently her lips settle against his. They are soft and full which makes her moan a little bit.

His fingers are clutching the covers, knuckles aching from the force he is exerting.

Her body lowers itself until she is directly on top of him.

Her lips make a trail to his ear where she whispers hotly, "I need your hands on me. Please."

He loosens his hold on the sheets and places his large hands against the flesh of her hips.

She grabs his earlobe between her teeth nipping gently. He opens his mouth, prepared to tell her how unsanitary that is, but the feeling of her lips against his skin makes him moan instead.

"P-penny," he says in a strangled voice as she reaches down, lightly brushing the front of his slacks'.

Her lips slide against his, her teeth catching the skin of his bottom lip, tugging and sucking softly. Her tongue runs along his teeth in a demanding gesture. He takes the hint and lets her enter. The need to dominate in their kissing arises in him and soon it becomes a sensual battle.

His fingers, which had remained immobile against her hips, began kneading and squeezing the warm skin.

She sits up, gazing down at him with hooded green eyes. With her curly blonde hair tumbling around her shoulders in chaotic disarray, smooth skin and pink lips, he is in awe of the fiery beauty he sees in her.

For a long time, he tried to separate himself from those idiots who thought themselves besotted by her Midwestern prettiness. He wouldn't degrade himself; subject himself to their lower levels. Her tiny shorts and thin tank tops wouldn't faze him.

But one day, in the middle of one of their countless arguments, he began to see her in a different light. Her burning green eyes entranced him with their intensity. Her laughter was a sound he needed to hear at least twice a day. Every facial expression she made was an exciting part of the equation that made Penny her. He wanted to be the one to solve it.

"I don't know how to proceed from here," he admits, his tone colored with embarrassment.

He's so nervous, biting his lips and avoiding her eyes. It's kind of adorable in a way. She gently smiles at him before bringing his hands around to the back of her dress, urging him to undo the zipper. She's glad that her dress was short enough to hitch up around her legs. Sitting like this would have been difficult if she had been in her wedding gown. The sight of her chest causes him to swallow thickly as he eyes her lacy bra. She grabs his hands, placing them against her breasts. Instinct kicks in and he gives them a gentle squeeze.

Holy crap on a cracker thinks Penny as a small hiss escapes through her clenched teeth.

He stops immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie. You're doing good." Real good.

She tells him to reach around to undo her clasp, waiting patiently as his nervous fingers attempt to unhook her bra.

She grabs the layers of his t-shirts, yanking them off in a frenzy. The sight of his upper body makes her toes curl in excitement. Who would have thought that underneath all those shirts, Sheldon Copper had muscle?

She lightly rakes her nails across his skin, loving the feel of him beneath her. Her hands reach down, eagerly undoing the button of his pants, impatiently sliding his zipper down. She carelessly throws the slacks' along with his underwear into some unknown corner of her room.

"P-penny, I need to fold-"

Soft lips molding themselves against his quickly cut him off.

"Sheldon, honey, it's fine."

Her fingers quickly tug off the lacy material that is her underwear and soon she is just as naked as he is. He feels amazing under her and Penny squirms in delicious anticipation.

He groans at her ministrations.

"I n-need…" he can't properly form a coherent sentence when looking at her naked body so he turns his head.

Penny knows, though. He may not understand, completely, about his body's response to her but she does. It's weird knowing something that he doesn't understand fully. Weird yet oddly fascinating.

She reaches down to take him in her hand, loving the way he hardens even more in her palm. She guides him to her entrance, slowly lowering herself on top of him.

He watches her, watches the way her face contorts into an expression of pleasure. When he rolls his hips slightly, she gasps and murmurs, "Sweet Jesus."

He does it again, allows himself a slight grin when she urges him to go faster, her breathing becoming erratic, uneven. He grabs her hips roughly, picking up speed.

"Oh God, Sheldon," she hisses in pleasure.

He's heard that phrase multiple times growing up but never quite in that context. This time, it is in response to a good thing he has done. It's not negatory or mean. He want's her to repeat it. Over and over again.

"Touch me Sheldon," she gasps as wave after wave of pure pleasure rocks through her.

He grabs a breast, squeezing and molding. The heat is building inside of Penny and she can only watch in amazement as Sheldon palms her breast and tilts his hips at angle guaranteed to make her cum instantaneously.

He certainly is a fast learner.

He feels her muscles clench around him and feels an intensity building up inside of him. He watches in fascination as she throws her head back, his name pouring forth from her lips in frenzied tones. She is beautiful in that moment.

Sheldon squeezes his eyes shut and emits' a groan that is heavy with desire and satisfaction. It may be a bit undignified for him but Penny feels incredible around him as he releases his seed into her.

Sheldon welcomes the comforting softness of her body and strokes her damp hair away from her face.

"Was-was that okay?"

She lifts her head off his chest and gazes into those dark eyes.

"Sweetie, you were perfect."

With those bright green eyes shining happily at him, he doesn't doubt her. Doesn't think she's offering false platitudes.

"Good. I'm glad," he responds, smiling softly, tightening his arms around her.

"I love you Sheldon," she murmurs.

"I love you too."

They fall asleep together, tangled arms and legs and a solitary sheet thrown over them. Early in the morning, Sheldon awakens to see a hungry Penny. She whispers what exactly she is hungry for and although he blushes at her frank words, he can not do anything but acquiesce to her demands.

* * *

**A/N:So I went back to re edit because someone pointed out that the clothes they were in didn't coincide with what I had written. So I went and changed a few things. I apologize for my error :( The clothes they're in now allude to the fact that it's after the wedding reception so I hope it works out now. If anyone has any advice to give in regards to writing, grammar, sentence structure I'll be glad to take it. :)**


End file.
